


What If I Don't?

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Original Percival Graves, Public Blow Jobs, Student Credence Barebone, Underage Sex, ish, minor fingering, scruffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Serving notices and catching delinquents has never been a 'fun' job.Until it is.





	What If I Don't?

**Author's Note:**

> betaed with the help of a friend.  
> thanx friend.

Removed for revising


End file.
